Príncipe de Fuego Princesa de Hielo
by Lady Cisne
Summary: ¿Pueden el fuego y el hielo estar juntos sin que eso dañe su esencia?


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Ellos, su mundo y sus paisajes son de J.K Rowling.

* * *

Príncipe de fuego.

Blaise se sabía el centro de las miradas. Sentado de forma indolente en la silla, todas las chicas que estaban en las Tres Escobas. Bueno, todo el grupo centraba las miradas, pero dado que Draco y Theo se encontraban allí con sus chicas de esa semana…él era el centro de deseo.

Una chica de Gryffindor le hacía ojitos desde la barra. Era rubia, de ojos azules, y tenía fama en la escuela de que meterse debajo de su falda era muy fácil.

Sus amigos siguieron la dirección de sus ojos y sonrieron algo preocupados. Habían oído algo de que esa chica se obsesionaba fácilmente y era difícil quitársela de encima. Ambos cruzaron una mirada y decidieron hablar con su amigo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y se encontrara con una situación que el moreno no quería.

Porque si había una cosa que estaba clara era que Blaise pasaba de compromisos. Las palabras novia y Blaise en la misma frase eran totalmente incompatibles. Bueno, no totalmente, solo se podían aplicar a una chica. Pero nombrar este tema delante de él era arriesgarse a su cólera. Y a la de ella, que no sabían qué podía ser peor.

Pero antes de que se dieran cuenta, antes de que pudieran trazar un plan para advertirle, la chica ya estaba subida a su regazo comiéndole la boca.

Las chicas de los dos Slytherins abrieron los ojos al máximo. A ver, habían escuchado de esa chica y siendo chicas como eran, los cotilleos eran parte de su vida. Ambas se miraron sabiendo que eso daría muchísimo que hablar y que ellas serían testigos de primera mano.

Mientras, Blaise seguía ajeno a todo eso y disfrutaba del momento. A ver, esa chica, Alic…no Allyson, se había lanzado a sus brazos, ¿no? Y se la notaba ansiosa por la forma en que le metía la lengua. Así que si a ella no le importaba dar el espectáculo en las Tres Escobas, a él le iba a importar muchísimo menos.

Empezó a meter la mano por debajo de su falda, mientras ella se dejaba hacer a gusto. Todos miraban el espectáculo, mientras la temperatura entre los dos subía y subía.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una ráfaga de aire y dos chicas que venían heladas de la calle. Pansy y Daphne se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus amigos y se quedaron clavadas en el suelo ante la imagen que vieron delante de ellas.

Princesa de hielo.

Daphne mantuvo su máscara de indiferencia mientras Pansy intentaba recuperarse de la impresión. Ambas miraron a su amigo que estaba disfrutando como nadie de lo que ya muchos habían disfrutado antes. Como hermanas gemelas, ambas levantaron la ceja a la vez mientras miraban a Draco y Theo que se encogieron de hombros. Negando, se miraron. Estaba claro que el moreno no tenía ni idea de dónde se había metido.

- Vamos a por una cerveza de mantequilla, Daph- Pansy dejó la capa y la bufanda en una silla mientras su amiga hacía lo mismo.

Al escuchar su voz, Blaise rompió el beso y miró por encima del hombro de la rubia que tenía entre los brazos, sintiendo como todo dejaba de tener sentido. Miró a la chica que le miraba expectante, notaba su suave piel bajo la mano, pero no tenía deseos de seguir adelante.

Y se dio cuenta de que todo el bar les miraba. A ver, una cosa es que le gustara ser el centro de atención y tal. Pero otra cosa era dar un espectáculo tan vulgar.

Susurró al oído de la chica que ya quedarían en el castillo y suavemente se la quitó de encima. Pero Allyson se quedó allí, haciéndole caricias y dándole besos por todo el cuello. Agobiándole, vamos. Y no sabía cómo quitársela de encima sin ser brusco. Afortunadamente para él, acudieron en su ayuda.

Daphne y Pansy volvieron con las bebidas y se sentaron en el grupo. Ambas notaban la incomodidad de su amigo y como este les pedía ayuda con los ojos. Finalmente, Daphne con un suspiro, le dirigió una mirada realmente glacial a la chica y con su voz más arrogante se dirigió a ella.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a buscar a otro que tirarte y nos dejas en paz? Tenemos que hablar cosas que no te conciernen.

La Gryffindor se le quedó mirando echando chispas por los ojos, pero al ver que el moreno no decía nada, se levantó y se fue.

- Eres una zorra- le espetó antes de irse.

Daphne hizo amago de contestar, pero Theo se le adelantó.

- Creo que alguien se ha mirado al espejo.

Todos, incluido Blaise, se rieron y la chica se fue de allí humillada.

- Me debes una, Zabini- dijo Daphne mientras tomaba su bebida.

- Lo sé, Greengrass.

Ahí se acabó el intercambio entre ellos, pero como siempre, se quedaron flotando en el aire muchas más cosas.

Sus amigos ya estaban acostumbrados a la tensión que de vez en cuando flotaba en el ambiente entre ellos dos.

Eran totalmente diferentes, pero aun así, complementarios.

Daphne era todo hielo, tenía una capa de frialdad que costaba mucho romper.

Blaise, por el contrario, era todo fuego. Era tan ardiente que arrasaba todo a su paso.

Cuando tenían el mismo objetivo, todo era armonía. Pero cuando se enfrentaban…sus discusiones podían hacer temblar las mazmorras por completo.

Sin embargo, hoy no llegaron a ese extremo. Daphne se sumió en sus pensamientos, como muchas veces hacía, aislándose, y Blaise se dedicó a observar a todas las féminas que había en el local.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo habían llegado a ese punto. Cómo habían pasado de verse como amigos a… pensar en ser algo más. Pero ninguno de los dos daba el paso de hablar con el otro.

Daphne se escudaba en su frialdad, haciéndose cada vez más princesa de hielo mientras esperaba que Blaise diera el paso de romper esa capa, de quemarla con el fuego que tenía.

Y Blaise usaba su fuego para seducir a todo lo que tuviera faldas, esperando que los celos hicieran saltar las defensas de Daphne y enfriara un poco el ardor que sentía por ella.

Pero cada vez se alejaban más y más de ese objetivo.

Se fueron hacia el colegio, todos juntos, hablando y bromeando como siempre hacían. En la hora de la cena, Allyson, que no se daba por vencida, se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin para besar a Blaise e intentar conseguir una cita para esa noche, para acabar lo que empezaron en el bar.

El chico se la quitó de encima aduciendo deberes mientras sus compañeros sonreían y las chicas la asesinaban con la mirada. Todas menos quien él quería, que se dedicaba a examinar la comida de la mesa.

Sin embargo, Daphne estaba dolida. Aunque no lo mostrara. La actitud descarada de esa chica, unido a lo que ya sabía de ella, le dolía, porque eran ya demasiadas, demasiadas chicas que había tenido que soportar, demasiados besos que había tenido que ver. Demasiadas situaciones de las que le había tenido que salvar.

- Zabini…no voy a estar siempre, ¿sabes?- dijo con voz divertida, pero con una nota de dolor que a todo el mundo se le escapó.

Sin embargo, esa frase a Blaise le aterró. ¿Qué quería decirle con eso? No podía perder a Daphne, aunque fuera como amiga, porque sería como perderse a sí mismo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Greengrass?- alzó una ceja mientras mantenía el tono divertido.

Daphne reculó. No podía decir lo que realmente pensaba porque sería como declararse delante de todo Slytherin. Y ella no hacía esas cosas. A ella la tenían que conquistar.

- Que no siempre voy a poder salvarte-

Blaise entendió el tirón de orejas implícito, pero en vez de aceptarlo, se creció.

- No tengo la culpa de que las mujeres me adoren- la miró con intención- Tranquila, Greengrass, no te necesitaré mas.

Daphne sintió el golpe bajo, pero no lo dejó translucir.

- Muy bien, Zabini- cogió un panecillo y lo untó con mantequilla- ¿Me puedo cobrar el favor de esta tarde?

Todos se quedaron sin aliento ante esta frase. Porque no sabían por dónde podía salir Daphne.

- Claro- pero Blaise estaba muerto de miedo por dentro. Sabía que Daphne podía ser muy cruel. Extremadamente cruel.

- Deja de pedirme ayuda cuando te líes con locas.

Dejó caer la bomba mientras seguía comiendo lentamente. Sabía que estaba tensando la cuerda al máximo, porque siempre, siempre se ayudaban unos a otros. Pero no podía más.

- Como quieras, Greengrass- dijo suavemente, pero sabiendo que eso los iba a alejar aun mas.

- Perfecto.

Y todos se quedaron pensando en qué había pasado allí y por qué esa amistad acababa de romperse, aunque todo parecía que seguía igual.

Los días pasaban y Blaise y Daphne se distanciaban cada vez más. Allyson seguía acosando a Blaise, acorralándolo cada vez que tenía ocasión, mandándole cartas, notas…para conseguir una cita. Y esa actitud desquiciaba al chico, que cada vez la deseaba menos.

Daphne veía este acoso y le enervaba, pero se limitaba a alzar la ceja mirando a Blaise mientras le veía cada vez más de los nervios. Sus ojos siempre le telegrafiaban un "te lo dije" que impedía que el chico fuera a intentar recuperar su amistad. Y Daphne se sentía cada vez más dolida porque Blaise no intentaba recuperarla como amiga. Eso le demostraba, como siempre se había dicho a sí misma, que no era nada significativa para el chico y por lo tanto, que debía abandonar toda idea romántica con él.

Finalmente, el acoso de Allyson llegó hasta el punto de colarse una vez en las mazmorras intentando llegar al cuarto de Blaise. Uno de los chicos de primer curso la vio colándose en el cuarto y avisó a Pansy y Daphne. Ambas fueron allí y la sacaron a rastras a la sala común, mientras la Gryffindor lloraba, pataleaba y se debatía entre ellas.

Los chicos entraban en ese momento a la sala común y se quedaron de piedra al ver el espectáculo.

Las dos rubias se estaban gritando la una a la otra, mientras Pansy sujetaba a la Gryffindor que ya había arañado un par de veces la cara de su amiga, pero se había llevado también sus golpes.

Fueron enseguida hacia las tres chicas, para sacar de allí a Allyson, pero se quedaron parados al escucharla.

- ¡Eres una puta frígida, te lo quieres tirar, pero eres tan fría que no sabes cómo demostrar nada! No sientes nada. ¿Y sabes qué? Nadie sentirá nada por ti, porque puedes ser bonita por fuera, pero por dentro estás podrida. Por eso se alejó Blaise de ti y se alejarán todos, porque nadie quiere tener nada contigo.

Daphne se quedó parada. Callada, como nunca se había quedado. Las palabras envenenadas dieron en su blanco. Cuántas veces le habían dicho que era demasiado fría. Cuántas tardes había pasado sola.

Toda la sala común se quedó en silencio, esperando que la rubia estallara como salía hacer. Pero no dijo nada. Pálida como la muerte, salió de la sala común sin que nadie hiciera nada por detenerla.

En cuanto Daphne desapareció, Allyson se deshizo de Pansy y fue a abrazar a Blaise, llorando por cómo la habían tratado. Pero Blaise la cogió del brazo y la sacó de la sala común, diciéndole todo lo que tenía que haber dicho desde un principio.

Volvió a reunirse con sus amigos y se sentaron esperando a Daphne, pero no volvió. Pasó la tarde, la hora de la cena y la rubia no volvía. Fueron al Gran Comedor pero allí no estaba tampoco. Blaise no tocó la cena, mientras pensaba en Daphne y en dónde podría estar.

Era fría, sí, pero sabía también que era una gran chica, que era maravillosa y que su sonrisa podía llegar a derretir.

Le gustaba la soledad, pero moría por sus amigos y mataba si era necesario por ellos.

Supo que estaba dolida y que él era el causante de ese dolor. Y se maldijo por eso, porque si había algo que no quería en este mundo era dañarla.

Salió del comedor sin terminar de cenar, dispuesto a encontrarla. Y, a pesar de que había nevado, sabía dónde podría encontrarla. Porque conocía a Daphne mejor que nadie, igual que ella le conocía a él.

- No tiene razón y lo sabes.

Daphne se sobresaltó dando un respingo en el tronco en el que estaba sentada. No dijo nada y siguió contemplando el lago.

- Eres fría con quien tienes que serlo. Te gusta estar sola como a todo el mundo. Pero eres una chica preciosa por dentro y por fuera.

Se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Y por qué para ti no?- susurró la chica con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Blaise suspiró y la cogió para sentarla en su regazo y abrazarla dándole calor. La rubia se debatió entre sus brazos, pero logró tranquilizarla.

- Para mí siempre lo has sido, Daph. Preciosa, sexy, maravillosa, encantadora…y podría seguir toda la noche.

- Nunca me has dicho nada.

- Nunca me has dado la oportunidad.

Se miraron a los ojos y las defensas de ambos se resquebrajaron. Se fundieron en un beso que ambos deseaban desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Y el hielo de Daphne se derritió con el fuego de Blaise. Y el fuego de Blaise se atemperó con el hielo de Daphne para no devorarlos a ambos.

Porque el fuego y el hielo también pueden estar juntos sin que ninguno de los dos tenga que dejar de ser como es.


End file.
